A Tricky Trap
by snowfrog5152
Summary: When MI6 receives a case, they call on Alex to take it. Little do they know that the case is a trap set by Scorpia and their allie Butura in which to kill Alex. Can he find out in time?
1. Chapter 1: The Target

**Hey everyone. I'm writing 2 stories at once now. Don't worry ATR fans I will write more of that as well. Anyway, hope you all like the new story. **

Chapter One

Hamburg Germany 2005:

Two men sat in a dark room with folders packed full of information about their new target. For two years, they had followed their target and had tried to gather as much information about him as possible. At long last, they were ready to present their information to the boss. Unfortunately, they could not present the information without one last piece of information. This was what they were to receive today.

The two men both had real names, but they were currently practicing their code names. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes was called Flying Falcon, while the one with red hair, green eyes, and freckles was called Under Dog.

Suddenly, the front door to the room opened. In walked a short African American man with white splotches all over the side of his face.

"You must be Niles," said Flying Falcon getting up from where he was sitting. He stood up to shake the man's hand. "We have been trying to reach you for several weeks."

"That I am. I have been told by my assistants that you need this final piece of information about your target."

At this, Under Dog stood up.

"Yes we do, we have figured out all of his daily habits from where he goes after school, to what time he takes his shower, to what he is currently reading. The only piece of information we need is…"

Nile put up a hand to stop them.

"I know, all you need is his class schedule. That way, you'll be able to know where he is at what time during school. Well, we at Scorpia have produced his schedule."

At that, Niles drew out a piece of paper sealed in a bag.

"This is the final piece of information that you need. I know that we at Scorpia have not always been allies with you at Butura, but we definitely can agree on one thing: This boy must be destroyed."

Flying Falcon took the piece of paper and once more shook Niles hand.

"We know that you at Scorpia are excellent killers, but even you couldn't kill this young man," Flying Falcon stated.

"That is why we asked the boss of Butura to complete this mission for us," Niles said with a sick grin. Without another word, he shook Under Dog's hand and left the room.

An hour later, Under Dog and Flying Falcon's boss, Mr. Hildebrandt, called them into a meeting.

"Here is our entire information sir," Flying Falcon said as he handed Mr. Hildebrandt both of their folders.

Mr. Hildebrandt leafed through it. After a few minutes, he nodded his approval.

"Excellent," he said. "Now here's what you're going to do. You are going to contact MI6 and pretend that you are the head constable of England. Tell them that a criminal has escaped from a nearby jail and you need their help because he is armed and dangerous. Request for the target because the crook is hiding in a tight area and only the target can fit through there. Add other details as well. Use your imagination."

At that, the men bowed to each other and left the room. Under Dog knew that you weren't supposed to call the target or even think about the target having a real name, but he couldn't help it.

_Note to self, _he thought. _Kill Alex Rider. _


	2. Chapter 2: Danger in Paradise

Chapter Two:

Alex sat in the sun tanning. After a long week of school finals, he was happy that it was finally summertime. He looked around and saw a waiter coming toward him.

"You looked parched son, can I get you anything."

"Yes sir, I'll have a glass of lemonade."

With that, the waiter took off. As he waited for his lemonade, Alex thought about how great it was that his last case had turned out so well. Thanks to being able to finding the criminal, the family that was being held hostage paid Alex a handsome reward, which was more than what MI6 had ever done for him. Once he had gotten the reward, he and Jack had flown off to the Caribbean and were staying there for two weeks. It was currently his fifth day in the Caribbean and so far, he had been snorkeling, surfing, and even learned how to cook some new recipes.

Suddenly, his cell phone's ring tone of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" began to play. Sighing, he picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Alex, this is Alan Blunt, we need you to report to MI6 headquarters at once."

Alex sighed. When were these people ever going to leave him alone?

"Forget it, I almost got burned to death in that last mission that you sent me on. I am not working for you guys anymore."

"But Alex, it's serious. This time, it has to do with where you currently are."

Alex sat up straight.

"Wait a minute, how do you know where I am?"

"Right after your little mess with Scorpia, we inserted a tracking device inside of our brain. This tracking device can tell us where you are at any given time."

Alex sat there looking at the phone in shock.

"Wait, you mean I can't ever go anywhere without you finding me?"

"That's right, but enough about that. There is currently a serial killer running loose in the Caribbean town in which you are staying in. He disguises himself as a waiter and serves people drinks with poison in them. We are pretty sure he is at the hotel in which you are staying at."

"A waiter… wait a minute, hold on my drink is here." Alex said as he reached out to get his lemonade from the waiter that delivered it. "All right, I'll keep a lookout, bye."

As Alex hung up the phone, he reached out to sip his lemonade. Remembering what Blunt had said about the waiter, Alex decided to check the lemonade just in case. He glanced at the lemonade and noticed a brownish liquid floating along the bottom. Scooping his finger in the drink, he scooped some on his finger. He smelled it and eyed it before finally figuring out what it was.

"Arsenic," he muttered to himself starting to get up. He reached for his cell phone and

dialed a number. A woman picked up on the first ring.

"Jack, this is Alex, I am now once again chasing after a serial killer. I need to go up to the room to get the gadgets Smithers provided for me on my last case. Keep an eye out for a waiter in a white tuxedo with a balding head and a little black mustache."

"Where are you staying Alex?"

"I am outside on the hotel patio. Now hurry!"

With that, he hung up. As he hurried up to his room to get the gadgets, he couldn't help, but wonder why he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Waiter's POV:**

The waiter that Alex was after huddled inside of a telephone booth. He was inside the telephone booth making a phone call. All of a sudden, he felt something liquidy flowing onto his feet. He glanced up and gasped. The glass walls to the phone booth had melted. He looked up and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair and brown eyes glaring at him. The boy was pointing what looked like a candy bar at the last wall in the phone booth and melting it. Without question, the waiter pulled out a gun and pointed it at Alex's head.

**Back to Alex's POV: **

Alex stood there in shock. He knew the waiter would be sneaky, but not that sneaky. Without question, Alex went into complete Karate Kid mode knocking the gun out of the waiter's hand and thrashing a blow at his throat. Unfortunately, this did not knock the waiter out. Even though he had lost his gun, he was still very powerful. He delivered a blow to the side of Alex's head. Not seeing it in time, Alex passed out.

**Sorry guys, I had a hard time with the whole fighting scene. Don't worry, theres more to come. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Detective Rider on the case

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. Anyway, enjoy **

Chapter Three:

Alex woke up in a strange place. There were people surrounding him all dressed in white. He sat up and gazed at each one.

"He's alive," an all too familiar voice said.

Alex glanced toward the sound of the voice. Sure enough, it was the one person whom he least wanted to see: Mr. Blunt.

"Mr. Blunt, what happened?" Alex asked. Despite all of his dislike toward the man, he was glad to see a familiar face in the room.

"You gave us quite a scare Alex. Apparently the waiter that was putting poison in other people's drinks knocked you out by punching your windpipe. It caused you to lose a lot of oxygen for several days. We weren't sure if you were going to make it, but thank heavens you're all right."

"Who was this man, Mr. Blunt?"

"His name was Michael Ortega. Apparently, he works in a chemical factory and stole chemicals from the factory to suit his own sick twisted purposes."

At this, Alex sat up. "Thanks for helping me out Mr. Blunt, but I really need to be getting home."

"Not so fast Alex," Mr. Blunt said, holding up a hand to stop Alex. "It's good in way that you and I crossed paths because once again, Tulip and I need to discuss important business with you."

As if on cue, Ms Jones appeared beside Mr. Blunt dressed in a blue pants suit and sucking on a peppermint as usual.

"Alex, once again, we need your help with an important case. I know that you have been through a lot these past few days, but the head constable of England called us with a case that if goes unnoticed could result in injuries or even death to all of the people living in Spain," Ms. Jones said, clasping her hands together.

Alex stared at them as if they were each growing another head. He started to tell them off, but he decided to see if for once, this case might not be the stereotypical one that he usually got in which a madman was trying to take over the world.

"I'm listening," Alex said. "Talk."

Mr. Blunt folded his hands across his lap. "All right Alex, I don't know if you are familiar with Sticky Fingers Joe."

Alex tried to think. "I believe I have heard of him before. Isn't he that criminal that they caught a few weeks ago who was charged with murdering his own family and his entire block?"

Mr. Blunt nodded. "That's the one. Well, according to the head constable, he escaped from the prison along with several other murderers who were apparently his allies. Nobody is certain, but they are believed to be heading all across Europe planting mines as well as other methods of killing."

Alex looked at him in confusion. "Well, I understand how this is a concern for the government, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Nobody is exactly sure where their hideout is, but it is believed to be hidden inside of a small closure space; be it a sewer, a porta potty, and many other possibilities. You are the only one of our agents who is the smallest enough to take this job. We are begging you to do this for us."

Alex stared at them in amazement. Since this was the twelfth case he was forced to go on, he decided it was finally time to question the one thing that would get him to do it.

"Will I get paid this time?" Alex asked.

Mr. Blunt sighed and pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

Alex looked at them in astonishment. "Excuse me?"

"I'm serious. This case is so important to us that we are willing to pay you as much as you ask."

Alex rubbed his hands together. "How about 5 million pounds?"

Ms. Jones choked on her peppermint. "Alex, you have got to be joking. We aren't that cruel to you."

Alex looked at Ms. Jones with a look that said 'You're joking right'

"All right, I've named my price. Unless this is paid, I will not help." With that, he walked away.

Mr. Blunt put out a hand to stop him. "Wait Alex, we'll pay it!"

Alex put out his hand and accepted Mr. Blunt's pay.

"Now what should I do?"

"Go down the hall to Smithers room. He'll supply you with the gadgets you need."

**Hamburg Germany: **

Under Dog and Flying Falcon watched Alex on a video camera that was disguised as a fly on the wall in their office.

"The boy is slowly but surely falling into our trap," Flying Falcon gleefully. "When we complete this mission, Butura will rank above Scorpia as the number one killing agency."

Under Dog glanced at the screen nervously. "Suppose he figures it out?"

"Then we will have to move to Plan XXX, but until then we will watch, wait, and pot him like a sitting duck.

**Sorry that took so long to write. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it! More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Smithers Gadgets and Gizmos

Chapter Four:

As Alex walked down the hall, he looked at each door to see which one was Smithers. Smith, Coche, Granite, Srehtims room of culinary science… Wait a minute! Alex stopped dead in his tracks as he glanced at Srehtims room. There was something familiar about that name… Thinking he should scan all possibilities, Alex took out his unscrambling device.

He scanned the front of the door with the device and watched it appear on the tiny screen. He watched as strange letter combinations flashed onto the screen. Once those combinations cleared, only one remained: Smithers. Alex shook his head at his own stupidity as he realized what Smithers had done. All he had done was spell his last name backwards. Alex knocked on the door. A tall man with a gun stepped out.

"Password?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Alex looked at the man in astonishment. "Excuse me?" he asked.

The man groaned. "I said Password?"

Racking his brain, Alex said the first word that popped into his head. "Meatloaf?"

"Wrong answer Bub," the man said as he pointed the gun at Alex's head.

"Wait, you don't understand!" Alex exclaimed. "It's me, Alex Rider. Mr. Blunt sent me to Smithers room." The man still didn't budge.

"That's what they all say! Now I'm gonna give ya till the count of three to tell me your business here! 3, 2…"

"Stop Pasha, its ok," Alex heard a voice say. "Let the boy in!"

Glaring, Pasha stepped aside and let Alex make his way into the office. Inside sat good old Smithers with a grin on his face.

"Ah, Alex Rider, I've been hoping to see you soon."

Alex chuckled bitterly.

"Be lucky you're seeing me at all."

Smithers grin faded.

"Ah yes, your last case was a messy one wasn't it? Well, let's hope this one won't be quite as messy. Now I have a few gadgets for you, but before I bring them out, I'd like to apologize for Pasha's behavior. He's new and still doesn't know all the rules."

While he was talking, Smithers roamed around the drawers inside his desk. At long last, he pulled out a big plastic bag. The first thing he pulled out of his bag of tricks was a bottle of silly string.

"This is the latest fad among kids these days isn't it?" Smithers asked him. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, for 7 year olds."

"I think we can make an acception to this rule" Smithers said. "Because if this comes in contact with human skin, it releases a pepper filled gas. It will blind your enemy for a full two minutes."

Feeling silly, Alex took the silly string and put it in his backpack.

"What else do you have?" Alex asked.

Smithers took out a pack of bubble gum. Alex eyed it.

"Umm Smithers, you already gave me that gadget."

Smithers nodded. "This gum is newly improved Alex. Not only does it crack open a lock and/or gun, but it also will help you see in dark tunnels."

"How so?"

"You see, if you want to crack a lock, you chew it two times. For cracking a gun, you chew it three times, but if you want to light up a room, you chew the gum four times and then throw it onto the floor. It will give you light for as long as you need."

"But how will I turn the light off?" Alex asked.

"That will be easy. Just jump once on the gum and it will go out like a light."

"Any other gadgets?"

Smithers nodded. "Just one more."

Quickly, Smithers took out an ordinary map. "Our satellites have been tracking something that appears to be Sticky Fingers Joe, but we can't be certain. This will help you at least get started."

Alex glanced at the map. Sure enough, there were several blue blobs moving across the screen.

"We believe these to be Joe and his accomplices," Smithers said. "Judging from their location, I suggest you start in London. Now Alex, do you still have our number on your cell phone?"

"Yes, Agency: 1800-ROY-GNRL and Yours: 310-795-0616."

"Excellent, good luck to you Alex and lets hope this case is better than your last one."

**Hamburg Germany: **

Meanwhile, Flying Falcon was watching the whole scene. He could not hear the words, however, since Smithers room blocked out all bugs. While watching, Flying Falcon grinned. Hopefully, Alex would soon be in their clutches.


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

**Whoa, sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been busy with school. So much government homework! Anyway, enjoy and more apologies for the delay!  **

Chapter Five:

Beep! Beep! Alex woke up with a start. What was going on? He had just had a strange dream that a serial killer had tried to poison him and MI6 was taking him seriously this time. Relieved it was all a dream, Alex pulled back the curtain. He stared out the window in shock. Instead of the sugar cane white sand and sparkling blue ocean, he saw the busy street that was outside his window in Chelsea, England. But wait, that meant…

Alex smacked his forehead. Oh man, that wasn't a dream after all! Shaking his head, Alex walked toward his desk and pulled out his gadgets. He glanced at the map he had gotten. If the map was correct, Sticky Fingers Joe and his allies were hiding out in London. After putting on a black T-shirt and blue jeans, Alex went out to get breakfast. When he went out, he was surprised to see Jack already out there finishing up her breakfast.

"Jack, I've got some good new and bad news," Alex said as he went to pour himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Jack looked up alert. "Bad news first," she stated.

"The bad news is that MI6 has once again roped me into working for them."

Jack shook her head in astonishment "Alex…"

He put out a hand to stop her. "The good news, however, is that this time I'm getting paid."

Jack raised her eyebrows in interest. "How much?"

"Five thousand pounds."

Jack's eyes widened. "With that much money, we could buy a vacation home and a swimming pool!"

Alex nodded excitedly. "And this mission is a piece of chocolate sugar powdered cake."

"Why? What do you have to do?"

Alex sat down with his breakfast and told Jack exactly what he was supposed to do.

Jack raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're right, it sounds too easy. If MI6 had that tracker, why didn't they just go themselves?"

This caused Alex to backtrack and tell Jack why this had occurred as well. She nodded slowly.

"I doubt that they are right here in Chelsea because we would have seen them. London, however, is a good place to start. We'll leave at 2 o clock."

"We? Jack no…"

"Yes Alex, I am coming with you. Like I said before, this case sounds too easy. For all we know, this could be something Scorpia is controlling."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. With Julia and Niles dead, Scorpia has appeared to fall apart, but you're right. In the meantime, we should get packed up and ready to go."

**4 Hours Later **

Alex and Jack boarded a double decker bus. They glanced anxiously around the first level and to their disappointment saw no seats left.

"This is bad Jack. We need to be on the first level so if the occasion arises, we can make a clean getaway."

Jack shook her head. "We can't afford to waste any time. Let's get on anyway."

Disappointed, Alex walked up to the 2nd floor of the bus. He glanced around. So far, everything seemed normal. Maybe this job really was as easy as it seemed. Just as he was beginning to relax, however, danger began to creep onto the bus.

**Well, that's it so far. Hope you guys like it!**


	6. Chapter 6: 72 Hours

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter. I was having some writer's block. **

Chapter Six:

Meanwhile at Butura headquarters, Under Dog was typing away furiously at a computer. He was doing Flying Falcon's duty of telling the agents on the job what to do once they got onto the bus Alex was riding. They would act like ordinary passengers and try to sit close to where Alex was. Once the bus had gotten at least halfway to the destination, the agents would strike, knocking out several passengers and killing one or two. The important thing they would do, however, was while this was going on; one of the agents would put a sleeping draft in both Alex and his guardian Jack's food. After doing that, they would take Alex and Jack to a faraway country where they would be helpless. After giving them two days, the 2nd part of the plan would begin.

After sending the agents the message, Under Dog opened a can of soda. He was tired from all the work he had to do. As he took a sip, the telephone rang. Startled, Under Dog picked up.

"Sam's pickles and produce. Carlos speaking," Under Dog said, using the fake company name Butura used.

"Don't give me that!" a harsh voice grated into the phone. "I know this is Butura."

"Butura?" Under Dog said innocently. "This is a food delivery store. Would you like to place an order?"

"No!" the voice exclaimed. "This is Niles and the password is hoagie and French fries."

At these words, Under Dog went into a more businesslike tone. "What is it sir?"

"We at Scorpia would like to know whether our last piece of information was helpful."

"Oh yes sir, we are getting ready to do Part 1 of our plan."

"And what might that be?"

Shaking slightly, Under Dog told Niles about Butura's plan.

"Doesn't sound to me like its working out. I thought you would plant a bomb in his desk at school."

Under Dog shook his head and then remembered that Niles couldn't see that.

"No," Under Dog said. "The boy is clever. We are trying to set a tricky trap by making him and his guardian vulnerable."

"But perhaps Butura's plan isn't good enough?" Niles said. "Perhaps my agents should take the case?"

"Absolutely no," Under Dog said. "You can't just rush great plans. They have to be drawn out slowly."

"Not this slow! We can't have him alive much longer!"

"Niles, the plan will be through in…oh I don't know about 4-5 days."

"We can't wait that long! 72 hours! That's all I'm giving you! Then Scorpia will once again become Butura's enemy." With that, Niles hung up.

Under Dog placed his head down and wondered how on earth he was going to tell Flying Falcon and Mr. Hildebrandt.

**A/N: Uh oh! Butura and Scorpia both going after Alex? He doesn't need that! I thought it'd be interesting showing somewhat from the killers' points of view. But don't worry; Alex will be back in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7: We Meet Again

**A/N: Ok, first of all, I would like to apologize for the delay. Its been slightly hectic around here with midterms, the science fair, and many tests. Regardless though, here's Chapter 7(which I just finished today)**

Chapter Seven:

Alex sat up and glanced out the window of the bus. They were halfway to their destination. Only an hour more and they'd be there.

While the bus rolled past hills of green, Alex began to think about what he was truly after. So far, he had come to the conclusion that he was after Sticky Fingers Joe and a "couple" of his accomplices. A couple? Alex doubted that. His theory was that Sticky Fingers Joe had broken out with most of the prisoners and they were planning something. The question was, what were they planning? With these thoughts spinning in his head, Alex decided that maybe a snack would calm his nerves slightly. He walked up to the trolley, which had an array of different foods and drinks. The man glanced at Alex.

"What can I get you sir?" the man said in a cockney accent.

"A corn muffin, 2 cups of tea, and a scone," Alex said reaching into his pocket for the money he would need.

"You want anything in the tea?" the man asked.

Alex nodded. "Honey in both please."

The man took out what looked like a bottle of honey and poured some of it into reach of the cups. "Ten pounds and fifty pence."

Alex gave him fifteen pounds and got back change for it. Then he walked back toward his seat.

"Here Jack, I got you a scone and some tea."

Jack gratefully accepted his tea with a smile. "Cheers," she said taking a gulp of her tea.

Alex sighed as he bit into his biscuit. Just one more hour, he thought to himself. One… more….

Suddenly, there was a great crash. Panicked, Alex jerked out of his thoughts and glanced toward where the sound came from. When he saw what happened, he gasped. Jack had fallen into the aisle of the bus and was unconscious. Alex jumped up and started toward her.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, trying to feel for a pulse. "Jack!"

"Now!" a voice from the other end of the bus screamed.

Suddenly, men jumped down from the ceiling of the bus and onto the floor. There were four or five and each one was dressed in a black ninja suit. The suits had a purple B on the front with a green serpent wrapped around it. For a moment, the ninja's stood still with the passengers gaping at them. Then suddenly, they pulled out handfuls of knives and began coming after people with the screaming. The people tried to fight, using brief cases, coats, and even their fists as shields to protect them, but it was no use. The ninjas were far too strong; far too fierce in their art.

Thinking fast, Alex reached into his back pack and pulled out the silly string. Then he casually walked toward a ninja using a fake crying routine, but the ninja didn't fall for it. Instead, he pulled out yet another handful of knives and threw them at Alex. Alex managed to dodge them and pulled out his can of silly string and sprayed it in the face of the ninja. The ninja started curing and began to come toward Alex. Alex got into a karate stance ready to defend himself while cursing Smithers for giving him a faulty gadget when suddenly; a yellow gas began to form around the ninja. A gas that smelled like pepper and caused the ninja to not see. This gave Alex the chance to deliver a blow to the ninja's stomach which knocked him out. Feeling triumphant, Alex proceeded to do the same to the other ninjas.

By the time he finished, there were over 30 unconscious ninjas scattered throughout the bus as well as people the ninjas had hurt with one or two dead. It looked like a battle scene. His heart racing, Alex rang to find a phone when another ninja jumped in front of him. This ninja had a gun and a scorpion on the front of his outfit. With one swift movement, the ninja pulled off his mask revealing a face Alex hadn't seen in two years, a face that Alex thought would never open its eyes again.

"Alex Rider," Niles said in an icy venom voice. "We meet again."


	8. Chapter 8: The Capture and Escape

**A/N: Ok, guys I am so sorry for the long awaited update. I've been insanely busy. But anyway, here's Chapter 8**

Chapter Eight

"Niles?" Alex asked feeling dumbfounded. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead."

Niles laughed a cold terrifying sound. "Did it ever occur to you that I staged my own death? I knew that was the only way Scorpia could truly pursue you if you thought all of your true enemies at Scorpia were dead. Once Ms. Roberts was dead, I knew that I had to create a staged death. But oddly enough, Scorpia are not the ones pursuing you this time."

"Who is it then?"

Niles ignored this question and pressed the gun into his chest. "Enough talking. It's time to put the next phase of your death into action."

At these words, Alex jumped into action, knocking the gun from Niles hand.

"What the…?" Niles stated.

Alex smirked. "You didn't really think I would let you catch me that easily did you?" he said.

Before he could make it to safety, however, Niles shot him. Stunned, Alex stared down at the bullet hole in his chest.

"That's right." Niles said. "The bullet I just shot will not kill you, but will merely put you to sleep for 12 hours. The chemical will take effect in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Alex furiously came toward Niles when he collapsed onto the ground. Laughing triumphantly, Niles slung Alex's body over his shoulder and whipped out his cell phone.

"Flying Falcon? Yeah, it's me Niles. Listen, we have the boy's body. No, he is not dead, he has been knocked. You and Underdog need to come out here so the three of us can take care of the boy and his ruddy housekeeper." With that, Niles hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, Flying Falcon and Underdog pulled up in a blue car.

"Excellent," Underdog yelled. "Our plan worked!"

Niles punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up, you stupid fool. Do you want everyone to know what you're up to? And don't forget what I told you. If Butura hasn't…"

"If Butura hasn't what?" Flying Falcon said as he walked toward where they were.

"Nothing sir," Underdog said.

Flying Falcon studied him for a moment and shrugged.

"Enough small talk," Flying Falcon said. "Let's take them to their final destination."

"Where are we taking them?" Underdog said, his memory slightly lost at the moment.

"Location Q," Niles harshly said, as he shot a death glare at the poor young killer.

Underdog glanced pleadingly at Flying Falcon. Flying Falcon shot him a look that said 'We'll talk later.'

"All right," Flying Falcon said. "Let's load them into the trunk." He turned to Niles. "We will talk to you later." Niles gave a nod and walked off. "All right Underdog, we're taking them to Paris France and will continue on with the plan from there. Fair enough?"

As Underdog and Flying Falcon were driving to France, Jack woke up. She glanced around and realized that she was locked in the trunk of a car. Panicking, Jack glanced around the trunk for something and noticed a body next to her. Looking at the body, she realized it was Alex.

Quickly, she checked to see if he was breathing, which he was. She spotted some gum in his pocket. Thinking it was a gadget; she chewed it three times and put it on the trunk. Sure enough, the trunk cracked open. Jack jumped out, dragging Alex with her.

**Next chapter should be coming soon! And no, the wait will not be six months this time. **


	9. Chapter 9: On The Run

Chapter Nine:

As soon as she jumped out of the car, Jack dragged Alex over to the side of the roadand crouched behind a bus. She nervously watched the car as it sped by. 'Well,' she thought. 'We're safe now but sooner or later, they'll be back.'

Jack decided that the first thing she'd do would be to call a doctor and see if he could revive Alex. If there was nothing that could be done, she'd have to figure out a plan by herself.

**Underdog's POV **

"So what exactly was Nile talking about when he was reminding you of something?"

Underdog glanced nervously at Flying Falcon. He was tempted to lie, but the look of ice on his face told him otherwise. Underdog took a deep breath and slowly recounted the conversation that had taken place between himself and Nile. When he was done, he glanced nervously at Flying Falcon. SCREECH! Flying Falcon slammed on the brake so fast, Underdog flew forward and smashed his nose against the glass.

"Tell me you're joking," Flying Falcon said as he shot Underdog a death glare.

"No joke," Underdog replied, holding his bruised nose.

Flying Falcon banged his head on the steering wheel. "How on earth are we going to tell the boss?"

Underdog shrugged. Flying Falcon took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "We'll just have to move a little faster with the plan. Let's pop open the trunk right here and finish him off."

With that, he hopped out of the car and popped the trunk open. Flying Falcon stared for a full minute before letting out a ferocious roar. "They're gone!"

**Jack POV**

"I'm sorry Ms Starbright; there is nothing I can do that will wake him up at the moment. However, I can give you something that will shorten his slumber from twelve hours to three hours."

"That would be great."

"All right, just let fill this syringe with the proper medicine." The doctor filled a clear syringe with an opaque liquid and stuck it in Alex's arm. "This will speed up his organs slightly so he doesn't sleep as long. If he's not up within the next three hours, here's my card."

Jack grabbed the card and dragged Alex out of the office.

Jack sat down on the curb outside the office and dug through Alex's things. Maybe there was something they were missing. While digging through his backpack, she found a small hearing aid. 'I wonder what this does,' she thought while examining it. She figured it was some kind of gadget because Alex had better hearing than anyone she'd met.

While looking it over, she saw a small gray button at the top. Eagerly, she pressed it. To her surprise, a miniature radio popped out (Really tiny. Like the size of a Barbie doll's head).

"Speak the name of whom you wish to locate," a voice from the radio said.

"Nile of Scorpia," Jack nervously said.

"Please hold," the radio said as it began to play the Jeopardy song. Five minutes later, the voice came back on. "Miss, Nile is currently on 5th Avenue approximately half a mile from where you currently are." With that, the radio slid back into the hearing aid.

Jack stared at the hearing aid in panic and began to run towards the city streets. Once she got there, she could hide in a restaurant and call the police.

"Jack, where are we going?" a sleepy voice said.

"Alex? You're not supposed to be awake for another three hours. We're running from Nile. He's trying to kill you."

"That's a good guess Jack, but Scorpia aren't the ones pursuing me."

"WHAT?"

**A/N: Yeah, the ending of this chapter was kind of hard to write. This story should be ending pretty soon. I'll probably crank out another chapter or two and then I'll be done with the story. **


End file.
